starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Spaulding
|fgcolor= |race=Terran |image= |imgsize= |gender=Male |birth= |death= |faction= Terran Confederacy ?–February, 2500 :Confederate Marine Corps (?–February, 2500) ::22nd Confederate Marine Division (?–February, 2500) Terran Dominion (March, 2500–) : Dominion Marine Corps (March, 2500–) ::22nd Dominion Marine Division (March, 2500–) |job=Marine major }} Spaulding is a terran marine and member of the Annihilators. He has a large nose and small mustache.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0743-47134-3. Biography Confederate Marine Spaulding was once a captain in the 22nd Confederate Marine Division, acting as Major Esmerelda Ndoci's second-in-command. He was the group's "morale officer," rallying the marines with ridiculous chants of "who's the best!?" (said best always being the Annihilators, everyone else not the best). In the weeks leading up to the Fall of the Confederacy, Spaulding, along with the rest of the Division, was involved in the war against the zerg, only to be recalled to Tarsonis to help the Ghost Program in the recovery of a Class-A Target; an untrained future Ghost. Along with Wrangler Malcolm Kelerchian, Spaulding and the Division were dispatched to the southwestern district of Tarsonis City to retrieve her from crime lord Fagin's headquarters or, rather, provide backup for the "Confed arsehead". Due to the op having to be accelerated via orders from General Ledbetter, Spaulding and his commanding officer, Esmerelda Ndoci, initiated Plan Bravo and stormed Fagin's building. The operation was a success overall, though Spaulding soon found himself caught up fighting the zerg on Tarsonis, a battle which led to the Fall of the Confederacy. Dominion Marine In the new order, Spaulding remained as part of the Division, though now in the service of the Dominion Marine Corps. They continued to take part in anti-zerg operations. In 2503, the division took part in an anti-Koprulu Liberation Front operation on New Sydney, said operation being a success. That same year, Spaulding was given command of the Annihilators (receiving the rank of major) after Ndoci was killed in action. He would blame Terra, who was present, for her death. He was the head of the unit when it was assigned to assist ghost Kath Toom in investigating a reported UED terrorist cell on Altara. The ghost disappeared however, a disappearance that was merely the latest in a long line of ghost abductions by unidentified insurgents. Terra was given command of a team of ghosts to investigate. Spaulding, angry at being left out of the loop, boarded the battlecruiser Palatine and confronted Colonel Jackson Hauler, demanding to know as to why he wasn't informed of Terra's operation, especially since his unit was assigned to assist Toom originally. The meeting was strained, not helped by the presence of Malcolm Kelerchian or Hauler insisting that Kelerchian and Terra were in charge. During the spectre attack on Korhal Palace, Spaulding offered support for the forces on the ground, though a considerable number of marines were lost in the fighting. The combined forces of Nova and Spaulding prevented the kidnapping of Arcturus Mengsk, but later on the Palatine Spaulding confronted Jackson Hauler about Nova being forced to take terrazine by one of the spectres, and that she should be discharged and given to him for trial. He was backed by Dr. Shaw, who supported that they didn't know the impact the terrazine would have on her. Hauler angrily dismissed Spaulding, and demanded he leave the Palatine. Later, when it was revealed that Jackson Hauler, who was in reality General Cole Bennett, and his men were the leads of the spectre rebellion, Hauler kidnapped Nova and Malcolm Kelerchian and took them aboard his headquarters on Gehenna Station. Spaulding arrived with a small fleet, and began attacking the station. After Nova and Kelerchian escaped the station, he launched a nuclear missile at the station, destroying it and ending Bennett's insurrection.Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. References Category:Terran characters of StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres Category:Terran characters of StarCraft: Ghost: Nova Category:Terran marines